Suprise
by nightclub-dancer
Summary: Ban has been spending alot of time with Shido latley, and Ginji is getting jeleous. He takes this to heart. But it isn't all that it appears to be. one shot, BanXGinji YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ban, wanna go see a movie this weekend?"

"Sorry Ginji, I can't. I have to meet up with Shido for a while. Rain check?" "Sure." That was all that was said as Ban and Ginji left the Honky Tonk Café. Ban went left, Ginji went right. Ginji was getting worried. Ban had been spending a lot of time with Shido lately. Ginji wondered how much longer this would go on. As soon as Ginji was at Shido's front door, he was having second thoughts. But when Shido opened the door, all that melted away.

"Shido, can I ask you a question?"

Shido snapped out of the gaze from amazement if seeing him on his doorstep. "Ah, sure Ginji, what's up?" Shido stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"How much longer are you and Ban going to be getting together like this?"

"Oh, so that's what's been buggin' you lately. Don't worry, Ginji, It'll all be over in 10 days."

"You mean that you have a set date?" This left poor Ginji even more confused than before. He was starting to walk away, when he heard Shido's voice.

"Dammit. Fucking door locked itself again. Yo, Ban, get up off your naked-lazy ass and come open the door"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

There were two things stirring in Ginji's mind right now. One: since when did Shido call him Ban? It was usually Snake-something-or-other. Two: naked-lazy ass? Just what had Ginji interrupted? Ginji couldn't take it anymore and ran to the apartment as fast as his legs would carry him.

When Ban opened the door for Shido, he was naked, but in a different way. He was wearing one of those shirts that made him look like he was naked. As naked as a body builder in a Speedo would look.

"So, who was it?"

"Just Ginji."

"Oh, I see. Let's just finish some more then call it quits for tonight."

They both then disappeared behind the door. About an hour later, Ban emerged, waved goodbye to Shido, and was on his way home. Ginji was already asleep. Ginji avoided Ban for the next week. On the 8th day, he tried calling Ban. His cell was turned off.

"That's odd," Ginji thought. "Ban never turns off his phone. Unless…oh God no!" Images started flashing through his mind. He started to feel something he never felt before. He couldn't explain it. But his instincts do. They know that this was a dangerous feeling that can be summed up in one word. Jealousy. And oh, how jealousy was starting to rear its ugly head. He tried everything to get a hold of Ban. Then he tried Shido. The best he could do though was to wind up at his doorstep again. This time, Shido talked to him through the door and refused to let him in. Ginji was a little startled to hear Ban's voice coming from inside as well. Especially the words that came out of his mouth.

"Ginji, is that you again? I'm sorry, but could you leave us alone for a couple more days? We're super busy right now. And Shido, quit yappin' and get the adhesive."

There was the sound of something small being unwrapped. Ginji's mind was once again reeling as he wondered back home. The next morning, Ban wasn't there. Ginji stayed home and sat in front of the door. Ban walked in at 10:49 PM.

"Where have you been?"

"Huh, Oh, Ginji. It was late and I was tired so I stayed the night at Shido's. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Just that I've been sitting here since 7:00 this morning, waiting for you to show up or at least call or something."

"Why didn't you call me? Phones work both ways ya know."

"Because yours wasn't on."

"What! Shido must have turned it off."

That was the last straw. Ginji left in such a hurry that there was smoke coming from the crack in the sidewalk where his feet had hit the pavement. Ginji went to his special place. It was the 5th branch from the bottom on the left of the biggest tree in the local park. He stayed there all night. When he arrived back home, there was a greeting waiting for him.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Ginji!" That's what came out of about 35 mouths.

"Huh?"

"Happy Birthday partner!"

"But, Ban…"

"Hey, no worries! We just estimated from when you were discovered at Infinity Fortress. This was a date that we all agreed on."

"So, all the time that you were spending at Shido's…"

"Was spent planning this. Obviously we couldn't plan it here, and if you discovered any trace of the party, the whole thing would be ruined.

"Oh, I see. Now someone show me the buffet table. I'm starving!"

The party continued 'till about 8:30 that night with food, games, presents, and other entertainment, and of course some stayed behind to help clean up. After they left, it was just Ban and Ginji.

"Hey Ban?"

"Hmm?"

"How come I didn't get anything from you?"

"What are you talking about? I just haven't given it to you yet."

As his voice got softer, he moved closer to Ginji from behind.

"Umm…Ban?" Ginji asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my present."

Ban roamed his hands up Ginji's smooth, well-formed chest. The cold hands on his warm chest sent shivers down his spine. Ban was planting soft kisses against his neck. Ginji sighed as his hands moved behind him and down into the depths of Ban's pants. Ginji started rubbing and felt him grow hard, and a small groan escaped Ban's lips. He turned Ginji around so their lips could meet. He slid in his tongue gently. Ban quietly pulled Ginji into the bedroom and closed the door. They both relieved themselves of their shits. Landing softly on the bed, Ban on top, taking off Ginji's pants, and Ginji of Bans. Lost in his touch and the deep kiss, Ginji went limp under Ban, and allowing him to remove their boxers. Ginji's legs were spread apart, as were Ban's, allowing easy access to each others members. Hands stroking in rhythm with bucking. Trailing kisses down his chest, Ban would reach Ginji's member the come back up to his mouth. This was torture to him. Ginji wanted him badly as did Ban.

"…Ban…I can't…take it…any longer. Do it now!" was said between breaths.

Ban felt he should comply, as he couldn't wait much longer. Ban spread Ginji's legs wider, rubbing his member against his hip, teasing just a little bit more. Now his member was placed at Ginji's entrance. He caught Ginji's lips in his, then shoved in hard. Ban could feel him gasp in surprise at the pain. Ban stayed still for a few minutes, waiting for him to get accustomed to it. Then he started moving back and forth, back and forth. Getting a little faster with each new thrust. Then he removed himself and Ginji rolled over. Then Ban entered again. This time Ginji cried out but not in agony, but in pleasure. Ban collapsed on top of Ginji's sweating body.

"So…how did you like your present?"

Ginji rolled over to look in his lover's eyes.

"It was very good. I can't wait till next year."

"You wont have too. You can have this present any time you want."

"Ok. I love you. Ban –chan."

"As do I, Ginji-kun."


	2. ATTENTION! NEW PEN NAME!

A NOTE TOO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS! PLEASE READ! THIS IS A NOTICE OF A DIFFERENT PEN NAME! I NOW HAVE A DIFFERENT PEN NAME! IT IS: nightclub-dancer


End file.
